


King Dice x Reader

by WriteMasta



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good lort this fandom is seriously lacking with fics, I know theres over 100 people who want to fuck that dice, Other, START WRITING THAT, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMasta/pseuds/WriteMasta
Summary: After catching a certain dice's eye how will the rest of the night proceed?





	1. Chapter 1

You were dragged into the casino by your drunk friend. You offered to just bring him home but you didn't want to argue with him since he tend to get violent when drunk…

‘The Devil's Casino’ you thought to yourself as you see the huge looming grinning devil on the sign. ‘What's the worst that can happen? I lose my soul or something?”

 

The casino welcomes you with an overwhelming scent of smoke and booze. The sound of laughter, the shuffling of cards, the rolling of die mixed in made up the atmosphere of the casino.

“*Hic* imm go ovra therrrr…” your friend said after stumbling away to a poker table. The people there gave him a big sleazy smile and sat him down. You don't know who to feel more bad for him or his wallet?

 

That left you alone. In a huge casino.

 

You weren't much of a gambler. You barely know a couple of games and were hastily taught just because your friends needed an extra player.

Maybe you could just watch.

You walk over to a craps table. Two cup fellows seem to getting in trouble with the devil. They were on their knees begging for their souls. ‘The poor guys probably wanted to just have fun. To bad they ended up on the wrong side of the tracks.’ You shake your head at them. 

“Hello there~ Lookin for somethin’?” a voice behind you said. You spin around to be met with a dapper tall figure. Said figure greeting you with a smile and small bow.You could see that he was obviously someone important. His dapper light royal purple suit was certainly made with fine quality and probably cost a pretty penny. 

“My eyes ar’ up here~” he caught you staring. You desperately tried to cover up your blush and that voice wasn't helping at all. 

He just smirked at you. 

“You know how to play Craps?” he ask with that deep voice of his.

You shake your head and say no. But that only makes him grin more.

“I have some time on my hands. I guess I'll be nice this one time and teach ya”. 

You don't know if you have the best or worst luck in world right now.

He moved next to you set it all up. As he went into detail about the game you can't help but be distracted. The way his touch lingers on the table, how focused he was, that look he was giving you…

He caught you staring.

Again.

“Here” he pass the dice in your hands,” see if you can toss those all the way back there” he cocks his head to the back wall.

You were trembling. You could barely even hold the dice and now he wants you to throw it? You weakly throw the dice and it barely reaches midway across the table. 

“Let me show you my dear~” he came behind you. You stopped breathing. You blushed hard. “Wow darlin’ you got hands softer than rabbit's feet~” he said as he placed your hands in his own. He swung back and let the dice roll.

“Ya lucky I came ‘long!” he exclaim showing off his pearly whites. “I bet you can't even beat- Whoah there!”

Your knees were weak. Palms sweaty. Arms heavy and you had none of Mom's spaghetti. You collapsed into King Dice’s arms. His big arms supported you. You were surrounded by smell of expensive cologne and whiskey. 

His face was full of concern when you look up at him. “You ok there? We got a room-” You cut him off mid-sentence. “A-ah no no that's fine i was just a little bit dizzy” If you can barely handle being 5 ft from him what makes you think you could survive spending the night? 

He frowned at that but then smiled a mischievous smile. 

‘Oh no what is he thinking now?!’

“Since you're ‘n expert now how about we play a game o’ Craps?”

‘Expert? You could barely hold the dice!’

“But let's make a bet shall we? If you win you and your friend gets a free room! But if I win you have you spend the rest of the night with me~.

‘Oh'

It was your turn to smirk now. “Is that all?”

“'ll even treat ya to dinna just for you sweet cheeks~”

‘Now that's a bet’

You reeled your hand back and hope for the best. And when the dice hit the backboard you held your breath then smiled.

 

 

“Snake eyes~”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Heres part 2 to satisfy your needs~

“Well well well you know what that means? You have ta’ spend the rest of the night with this ol’ die~” he added a chuckle at the end. He bowed down and offered his hand like a true gentleman, and you're flattered by his manners—if the blush dusting your face says anything, but you kept your smug composure before the half lidded eyes gazing up at you.

“Like I had anything to lose~” you smugly replied back. He smirked back, already liking how the night was going.

“Here, let me buy ya a drink dear and we can chat the night away.” You guys start heading to the bar, accompanied by stares and whispering following you two. Some of which you were able to pick up; murmurs of simple curiosity questioning why the manager would spend the night with a seemly random person—which you were wondering yourself.

You snap out of your thoughts just in time as King Dice dusts off a stool for you and pats it. He lifts his coattails up and takes a sit next to you. The bartender walks up greeting you both and asks what the two of you will be having this evening, Dice tells the bartender to get him the usual and you ask for Root Beer.

Hard.

You said trying to sound tough in front of him but he only chuckles at your attempt to.

“Whoa we got a badass over here!” He lets out a hearty laugh as puts his hands up in fake defense. It made you blush a little in embarrassment but you realize that trying to impress him would be futile, he was already buying you drinks, why try to sell him something he already has?

The bartender came back with your root beer and Dice’s drink of Champagne. You two slowly sipped away at your drinks before King Dice spoke up.

“So now that we both have our drinks, why don't you tell me about yourself?” King Dice said crossing his legs and swiveled around to face you.

“Well I…”, you started.

You did just that. About what you do, your family and friends, how you ended up here, about your favorite food and drinks, about your favorite games, about your love life…

You're not sure why you would tell him all this but...you just felt like you could. He genuinely listened to you, frowned at the sad parts and laughed at your jokes you sneaked in there. You were trembling just a couple hours ago and now you feel like you can tell this dice-man your deepest secrets.  ~~~~

In return he told you about himself, and how he got the casino, became the right hand man of the devil, and shared some hilarious stories about his debtors. You guys were bawling the whole night, wiping away tears till you guys can't wipe no more.

Then suddenly, the sound of the saxophone reached your ears. You look to the stage to see the band playing. Sure enough the band playing smooth jazz, smoother than any margarine in the world and it made you practically melted in your seat.

King Dice watched you melt into a puddle of gelatinous jelly at the sound of smooth jazz. He couldn't blame you, even he was struggling to keep his composure. A slight smile graced his lips—he appreciates someone who has sophisticated taste in music.

You see him down what was left in his glass and fix his bowtie, he then stood up to his full height which was a towering 6 ft or so (you now notice getting a good look) and also got a good look at that tush.

A loud wolf whistle startled you out of your thoughts and you turn behind you to see the source of the whistling. You lock on the bartender trying to play innocent by cleaning out the glass. You glared daggers at him but he just smiled cheekily and continued cleaning.

‘I'm gonna beat the scotch outta him when I-’

“Excuse me my dear, but would you join me for a dance?” King Dice asks you. His eyes are half lidded, cheeks rosy and voice seductively low. You nodded yes, for you knew you were going to choke on your own words if you tried to speak.

You two made your way through the crowd but your surroundings overwhelm you; the bustling bodies moving all around you, the suffocating smell of smoke, the cheers of winning patrons... it all made you cling closer to King Dice. You felt his hand wrap around your hips, pulling you closer, making you feel safer pressed against him.

You see the dance floor ahead of you, a tiled floor hinted with light purple hues creating the perfect atmosphere for dancing to smooth jazz. King Dice turned your chin to face him, then the rest of your body did, never leaving those mesmerising green eyes. He pulled you even closer to him and you guys both swayed to the music.You rested your head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, it was a calming steady beat that comforted you as you swayed.

After a couple of minutes he calmly spoke up,“Ya know, this has to be the best night I've ever had in the casino,” keeping his voice low and still moving with the music, “Ya ain't like the others, they bore me, they either lookin for a quick buck from me or free drinks but darlin’,” he lifted up your chin and looks deep in your eyes. “You actually looked like you had genuine good time with me and if I'm being honest I had great time with you too.”

Your mind went blank. You felt like you were floating, heart racing so fast you couldn't even feel it, and blushing so hard you couldn't feel your face till you were anchored back down with a hand caressing your face.

“Your face is all red again, let's get you a room shall we?”. You were still out of it and thought you were floating but no you were…

You look down to see you and the floor separated by 5 ft of air, then back up again to see King Dice with a smug grin spread across his face, and all around casino patrons looking at the scene before them. King Dice carrying you bridal style across the casino.

“I-I...j..but!..and you-”

“Shush... just enjoy the ride sweetheart~” his only response. You bury your head in his chest and clench his suit in an attempt to escape the embarrassment. He coos at you which made you turn an even darker shade of red.

Passing through the doors to the hotel, he takes left and a right and stops at the 3rd door down the corridor. He kicks open the door carefully balancing you in his hands. The room had a red and gold theme to it, to the curtains, chairs, and even the bed no less. King Dice gently laid you down on the king sized bed (har de har) and place you on the duvet. He sat on the side of the bed, holding your hands in his.

“I can't believe you just did that in front of the whole casino! Everyone was watching!”. You recall meeting your drunken friend’s eyes when you took a quick glance around the casino before ducking your head down.

“Did what? Swept you off your feet? Hah! Better me than someone else, plus someone had to save ya, you were deepest shade of red 've ever seen and ya legs were like my mom’s spaghetti and I know it's not because of a cold~”

“So this whole time you knew-”

“Course I did, with a face like this you don't leave a room without turning heads, making faces flush and at least one person faint”.

“And you just let it drag out all night? You scoundrel!”

“Im hurt, I thought you had just as a great night as I did.” He wiped way a fake tear. “I guess 'll take my leave then” He started to walk out the door with his head down, crestfallen.

“Wait!” You called out to him, it ended up sounding a bit desperate but you didn't care.

“S-Stay with me please? I don't want you to leave.” You looked to the floor unable to look at him in the eyes. “I don't mean to sound like some kind of cliche romantic bullshit but... I had a great night with you, one that I haven't had in a long time. When you're around I feel...flustered and I can't stop thinking of you and how amazing you are...Just you, your voice, your body, your eyes, your charm, your mannerisms, your-’”

You're cut short by a finger to your lips. The soft shushing that fell from his, and a warm appreciative smile.

“Gosh if ya really wanted me ya could've just asked nicely” he says adding that smug smile of his at the end.

Your lips slightly parted as he started to lean in. He took it as an invitation to kiss you. And who were you to deny an invitation? You place your hands on his shoulders and he on the small of your back, only breaking the kiss for a quick breath.

 

“I want you” you heavily pant out.

 

“Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?” He starts undoing his bow tie with one hand. There's a flash of something predatory in those green eyes and it makes you shiver. “What else would I be asking for?” you looked at him with half lidded eyes. He darkly chuckles at you. Then he slowly starts grinning, revealing sharp teeth that wasn't there before.

“You want me now?” he swipes a tongue across his teeth.

You take a thick gulp. God those teeth were sexy as hell.You shove him down on the bed, pushing his thick thighs apart and started crawling over to him. You lean over him, cupping his face.

 

“More than ever”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya find that ancient "joke" I put in there I'll write ya whole page of almost whatever ya want.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is fanmaniac from tumblr posting it on here. This is my first published fanfic so critique is welcomed!


End file.
